pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/021
Co byś powiedział, żeby się do mnie przyłączyć? - spytała Viola z nadzieją w poprzednim odcinku tajemniczego, napotkanego przez nią legendarnego pokemona - Mew. Co z tego wyniknie...? Kotek otworzył szeroko oczka. Takiej propozycji ze strony tej dziewczyny się nie spodziewał. Tym bardziej, że wciąż nie ufał jej do końca. Viola od początku wydawała mu się jakaś dziwna... Tym bardziej, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kim była. Podleciał nieco bliżej, spoglądając w jej szmaragdowe oczy. Z bliska zauważył ciekawy szczegół - tęczówki dziewczyny zdawały się wchodzić pasmami w źrenicę, tworząc drobne, szmaragdowe skazy. Dziwne, że mimo takiej "wady" widziała doskonale, a nawet lepiej. Mew delikatnie przechylił główkę, dając tym samym cień nadziei. Czy zgodzi się? Viola wyciągnęła jeden z pustych bali i przysunęła go bliżej różowej legendy. Dosłownie milimetry dzieliły go od złapania, a przynajmniej próby. Wystarczyłoby, by delikatnie wyciągnął łapkę i już będzie jej. Dziewczyna już oczyma wyobraźni widziała siebie z legendą u boku, skinieniem palca pokonującą ligę. Zresztą... Co tam liga, gdyby dostarczyła żywego Mew do bazy Zespołu R, cieszyłaby się takim uznaniem, że żadna wygrana nie byłaby jej potrzebna. Przyjęliby ją niemal jak dowódcę wojska po wygranej bitwie. A tu i teraz... Jej marzenia mogłyby stać się rzeczywistością. Życie nigdy jednak nie jest tak piękne i proste... A bynajmniej nie w tym przypadku. Kiedy Viola była dosłownie o włos od dotknięcia Mew ballem, z zarośli obok nich doszedł dziwny dźwięk, przypominający metaliczny skrzek. Dziewczyna aż się cofnęła. Była zbyt zaabsorbowana legendą, aby wyczuć jeszcze czyjąś obecność. Teraz jednak poczuła dość dziwny, ale znajomy zapach, tylko nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co albo kto tak pachniał. Z przymrużonymi oczyma patrzyła w stronę krzewów, za którymi znajdowało się źródło tych odgłosów. W sumie bardzo dobrze, że zwróciła się właśnie w tamtym kierunku, ponieważ po krótkiej chwili w błyskawicznym tempie wyleciały stamtąd z hukiem dwa ostre, jak brzytwy, pasma powietrza, przed którymi Viola ledwo zdążyła uskoczyć. Otarła pot z czoła... O mały włos, bo tak silne powietrzne ostrze mogłoby ją nawet przepołowić. Lecz kiedy usłyszała ładujący się Hiperpromień... Uznała, że woli żyć i złapać Mew przy następnym spotkaniu, niż teraz zginąć, więc ile tchu uciekła z tego miejsca z powrotem w kierunku, z którego przybyła. Sam pokemon zdawał się tym nie przejmować, co zauważyła, spoglądając przez ramię, ale... W końcu legenda, więc ma się czym pochwalić, jeśli o siłę chodzi. Dziewczyna uciekała, już więcej się nie oglądając. Gdy jednak spróbowała to zrobić... Zderzyła się z szukającym ją Brandonem. -Ał! - krzyknął, upadając i trzymając się za głowę. - Dokąd znowu tak pędzisz?! -Szukam Cię. - stwierdziła już ze spokojem. Lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedział o obecności tam niemal jej legendy. -Pikachu? (Serio?) - spytała elektryczna mysz, która ciągle podąża za chłopakiem. -Tak, serio. - odparła, otrzepując swoje ubrania, po czym spojrzała na lewo. Stąd wciąż było widać wierzę Lavender. Pamiętała wciąż z opowieści, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone, a ponadto... Można tam spotkać silne pokemony duchy. To idealny przystanek, jeśli chce, a w sumie musi, brać udział w lidze. -Ej, Brandon! Co powiesz na dzień niczym z horroru? - spytała entuzjastycznie, wskazując palcem na ten budynek. W tym czasie w odległej części lasu... -Ale Jessie, co ty planujesz? - spytał James, opadający z sił, wlokący się za towarzyszką nie wiadomo, jak długo. -Dowiesz się, jak dotrzemy na miejsce. - syknęła kobieta, z uporem prąc przez zarośla. -A powiesz przynajmniej, dokąd idziemy? - spytał Meowth, idąc jako ostatni. -Idziemy zdobyć coś, co pozwoli nam w końcu zasłużyć na uznanie szefa. - odparła nieco tajemniczo, rozglądając się co chwila. -Chyba nie chcesz znowu próbować łapać Pikachu tego głąba? - miałknął zmęczony już kot. -Nie tym razem! - stwierdziła z zapałem i odwróciła się w kierunku współtowarzyszy. -Viola mówiła, że w okolicy można znaleść silne pokemony, a skoro tak, to pewnie właśnie tak jest! Muszę tylko znaleść odpowiednie miejsce. - przedstawiła z grubsza swój plan. -Niezły plan. - podsumował Meowth. - A wiesz, gdzie jest to miejsce? - Niedaleko. - odburknęła i poszła dalej. -Czyli nie ma pojęcia... - westchnęli razem i niechętnie ruszyli za nią. Kiedy Zespół R planował kolejne intrygi, nasi bohaterowie dotarli już pod wierzę. Samo miasto było bardzo mroczne, a budynek z bliska wydawał się jeszcze bardziej złowieszczy. Całość była osnuta mgłą, dodając jeszcze straszniejszej atmosfery. Niedaleko wejścia kręciła się mała, blondwłosa dziewczynka w różowej sukience. Ku zdziwieniu Violi podeszła do niej nieśmiało. -Czy wierzysz w duchy? - spytała. -N-nie. - odparła, nie spodziewając się tak nagle i to takiego pytania od dziecka. -Ach, w takim razie co to za biała dłoń na Twoim ramieniu? Po tym trenerkę przeszedł dreszcz. Ze strachem odwróciła głowę tak, by spojrzeć na jedno ramię, a po chwili na drugie, by z ulgą westchnąć i stwierdzić, że nic tam nie ma. Jednak, gdy znów chciała spojrzeć na dziewczynkę... Tej również nie było. -Gdzie ona zniknęła? - spytała Brandona. -Nie mam pojęcia... Przed chwilą tu była! - odparł zdziwiony i także przestraszony. -Wiesz, lepiej chodźmy już do tej wierzy, zanim zrobi się jeszcze dziwniej. - dodał po chwili i po cichej zgodzie dziewczyny szybko weszli do środka. Wnętrze, a przynajmniej parter budowli, wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie. Kilkoro ludzi przechadzających się w smutku i żałobie po tym pomieszczeniu. Samo bylo wykonane z kamienia, jak cała wierza. Były tam także schody, prowadzące na piętro, oraz swoista lada, za którą stał jakiś facet, prawdopodobnie odpowiada za porządek. -Lepiej nie wchodzić na wyższe piętra. - słychać było fragment jego rozmowy z jednym z odwiedzających. -Duchy są niespokojne, lepiej ich dalej nie denerwować. Niewielu wróciło z ostatniego piętra, a Ci popadli w szaleństwo. Dla własnego dobra... Lepiej pozostać na niższych. - stwierdził, po czym jego rozmówca opuścił mury wierzy... Widać za bardzo się bał, by to sprawdzić. Te słowa zjeżyły włosy na głowach naszych bohaterów. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, jednak... Nie zniechęciło ich to. Po pierwszym strachu stwierdzili, że przez to tym bardziej chcą zwiedzić ostatnie piętro wieży i sprawdzić, co takiego tam jest. Nie zdążyli nawet 1 kroku zrobić na schodach, kiedy Brandon przypomniał sobie o czymś. -Viola! Ale my duchów nie zobaczymy bez specjalnego urządzenia! - poinformował dziewczynę, która pytająco spojrzała na niego. -Mam jednak akurat przy sobie dwie sztuki! - stwierdził entuzjastycznie, że aż pan zza lady musiał go uciszać. -To miejsce wiecznego spoczynku, a nie plac zabaw! Nie hałasować, dzieciaki! - krzyknął szeptem. -Przepraszam. - pisknął cicho Brandon i przy okazji wyciągnął z plecaka... Dwa urządzenia, przypominające lornetki, czy noktowizory. -One pozwolą nam zidentyfikować wszystkie pałętające się tu duchy. - wyjaśnił, podając jeden z nich dziewczynie. Po chwilowych problemach obojgu udało się je aktywować, po czym już bez zastanawiania się udali się na pierwsze piętro wierzy. Gdy tam dotarli, rozejrzeli się nieco niepewnie. Cała podłoga była usiana nagrobkami. Poza tym, było tu cicho i spokojnie, a dodatkowo wydawało się całkiem bezpiecznie. Na przeciwległym końcu pomieszczenia były kolejne schody na górę. Viola i Brandon w ciszy ruszyli w ich kierunku. Mimo spokoju, już tutaj czuli się dość niepewnie. Dziewczyna czuła, że wyżej... Czai się coś złego i silnego. Mijali kolejne nagrobki, aż chłopak nagle się zatrzymał. -O! Na tym widnieje twoje imię. - poinformował, po czym pochylił się nad epitafium. -Viola. Serperior Kanashimy. Zmarła... Dokładnie rok temu, zagryziona przez dzikiego pokemona. "Czasem to, co najpiękniejsze, dobiega końca...". - przeczytał je drżącym głosem, po czym skierował wzrok ku niewzruszonej trenerce. -Jej wina, że nie dopilnowała bezpieczeństwa swojego pokemona. - stwierdziła beztrosko i ruszyła ku kolejnym schodom. Brandon, wraz z Pikachu, oczywiście poszli za nią. Następne piętro wyglądało bardzo podobnie do poprzedniego... Pomijając gęstą mgłę, spowijającą całe pomieszczenie. Ledwo widzieli, gdzie są, nie mówiąc o omijaniu nagrobków, czy poszukiwanie schodów w tym swoistym labiryncie. Ponadto, wśród mgły stała jakaś blada kobieta. Nie przypominała jednak wcale ducha, tylko bardziej "tutejszą", która dawno nie widziała słonecznego światła. -Nie powinniście zakłócać spokoju duchom! - krzyknęła do dwójki trenerów półgłosem, jednocześnie uwalniając z balla pokemona. Była to kulka z upiornym nieco uśmiechem, otoczona przez chmurę fioletowego dymu. -To Ghastly. - poinformował Brandon, po sprawdzeniu na pokedexie. Wszystko było jasne - kobieta chciała walki. -Przyda się mały trening. - stwierdziła ochoczo Viola. - Wartortle! Wykaż się i wykurz go stąd wodnym pulsem! -Zaskoczenie! - rozkazała właścicielka ducha. Wielka kula wody z impetem poleciała na przeciwnika, który ogłuszony, nie mógł wykonać ataku. -Świetnie! Póki jest ogłuszony, użyj wodnego ogona! Ghastly, przynajmniej ten, nie był zbyt silny i kolejny atak sprawił, że był niezdolny do walki. Coś się jednak zaczęło dziać... Wartortle zaczął świecić jasnym światłem i wręcz rosnąć w oczach... On ewoluuje! Gdy wszystko pociemniało, oczom trenerów ukazał się potężnych rozmiarów, niebieski żółw o twardej skorupie, wystających z niej dwóch dyszach, mocnych szczękach, krótkim ogonie i silnych łapach. To Blastoise! -Super! - pisknęła Viola i aż przytuliła swojego startera. -Gratki! - powiedział Brandon. -Nie powinniście iść dalej. - stwierdziła pokonana kobieta, po czym zeszła na dół, pozostawiając młodych odkrywców samym sobie. -Chodźmy dalej... - zarządziła dziewczyna po schowaniu pokemona. Mimo wciąż otaczającej ich mgły całkiem szybko i sprawnie dotarli do kolejnych schodów i weszli na kolejne piętro. Tutaj atmosfera była jeszcze bardziej gęsta. Co gorsza, wśród mgieł dało się zauważyć tajemnicze, zanikające cienie. Niektóre były cieniami kolejnych nagrobków, a inne... Gdy im się przyjrzeć, przypominały chmury z rękami, pustymi oczami, pełnymi piekielnego mroku i tymi wyszczerzonymi, diabelskimi uśmiechami. Brandon omal nie zemdlał, gdy niedaleko wyjścia zobaczył zwłoki mężczyzny w stanie rozkładu, z widocznym mięsem i kośćmi, z pustymi oczodołami, pokrytymi starą, zaschniętą przed laty krwią. Na szczęście jednak zniknęły, tak jak większość zjaw, choć reszta zazwyczaj po chwili pojawiała się w innym miejscu i stopniowo zanikała. -Pika pi. (Boję się) - jęknął przestraszony Pikachu, chowając się w torbie Brandona. -Nie ma się czego bać. To tylko głupie duchy. - stwierdziła Viola i pewnym krokiem ruszyła ku kolejnym schodom. Po drodze poczuła jednak lodowatą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. -Ech, Brandon... Czego chcesz? - westchnęła, a gdy odwróciła wzrok, chłopak stał kilka metrów za nią i nie mógł jej dotknąć. W panice otrzepała ramiona i gdy znowu się odwróciła... Zobaczyła leżąca na ziemi białą, półprzeźroczystą dłoń. Nawet jak na "zwykłego ducha" nie wyglądała zbyt przyjemnie. Ostre, lekko pokryte zaschniętą krwią paznokcie wcale nie były najgorsze... Dłoń wyglądała jak oderwana. Sterczała z niej kość i zwisały ścięgna. Skóra była podrapana i nie do końca naciągnięta, odsłaniając gnijące mięso. -C-choćmy stąd lepiej. - zaproponował przestraszony chłopak. -A ten duch na szczycie to myślisz, że sam się pokona? Jak chcesz, to idź, ja po niego pójdę. - odparła niewzruszona tym wszystkim dziewczyna... A przynajmniej chciała wyglądać na taką. Tak na prawdę także się bała. Bardzo się bała i liczyła, że Brandon, choćby ze względu na swojego silnego Pikachu zawsze będzie mógł jej pomóc... W schwytaniu tego poke-ducha. -N-nie... Pójdę z tobą. - odparł i, szerokim łukiem omijając dłoń, udał się z dziewczyną na kolejne piętro. Niemalże z każdym stopniem mgła stawała się gęstsza i bardziej przytłaczająca. Czuć było, że zbliżali się do ostatniego piętra, co zobaczyli także przez inne umiejscowienie kolejnych schodów. We mgle wtraźniej było widać pojawiające się i zanikające zjawy, a także pojawiały się nowe. Jedną z gorszych była kobieta w białej, długiej sukni ślubnej z welonem na swojej częściowo łysej głowie z dosłownie kilkoma srebrnymi włosami. Spod zwisającej skóry miejscami było widać kości i mięso. Sama postać unosiła się pod sufitem z przechyloną głową i grubym sznurem zawiązanym pod szyją i przyczepionym do sufitu. Całość potęgował jeszcze ten okropny, wykrzywiony wyraz twarzy, pusty wzrok i wyciekająca z ust krew. Viola wzięła głęboki wdech. To nie istnieje, to nie istnieje~ powtarzała sobie w myślach, gdy Brandon wyprzedził ją o krok. Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej z tamtąd wyjść. Coś jednak nagle poruszyło się blisko niego. -Ke! Ke! Ke! Ke! Ke! Ke ke ke ke! - usłyszeli zniekształcony, kobiecy głos i trupioblada postać stanęła do walki z nimi. Uwolniła swojego pokemona - fioletowego ducha - Hauntera. -Co jest nie tak z tym przeklętym miejscem! - krzyknął chłopak, tym razem wystawiając do walki swojego nowego podopiecznego - Oddisha. W sumie... Nie tego chciał wybrać, ale ze strachu pomylił pokeballe. -Absorbcja! -Kula cienia! - rozkazała skrzecząco kobieta. Drobne kulki energii zostały co prawda wyssane z ducha, ale jego atak był o wiele silniejszy i już jeden wystarczył, by cebulka była niezdolna do walki. -Co?! Pidgeotto! Atak piaskiem i powietrzny as! -Mroczny puls! Ptaszyna próbował apiaskiem odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika, ale na znikającego ducha nie było to zbyt skuteczne. Ponadto, gdy już wzbiła się pod sufit, wystraszyła ją zjawia powieszonej panny młodej, przez co był łatwym celem dla Hauntera, który niemal pokonał go jednym atakiem. -Powietrzne cięcie! -Powtórz! Tym razem ostre pasy powietrza zdołały uderzyć w pokemona przeciwnika, ale jego mroczny puls także trafił, więc... Kolejny pokemon Brandona był niezdolny do walki. -I on miałby mi niby pomóc? - spytała się w myślach Viola, trzymając w dłoni ball Alakazama w razie konieczności. -Grr! Pikachu! Załatw go! Piorun! -Kula cienia! Szybka, elektryczna mysz zgrabnie uniknęła pędzącego w jej stronę pocisku i sama całkiem mocno uderzyła Hauntera. -No i o to chodzi! Powtórz! -Mroczny puls! Tym razem jednak nie było już tak łatwo i ciemna kula uderzyła wprost w Pikachu. Ten odleciał na niewielką odległość i, gdy już się nieco otrzepał, ponowił atak, tym razem z identyczną skutecznością. Haunter NDW! -W końcu! - westchnął Brandon, po czym jego przeciwniczka... Wręcz rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, tak jak i jej pokemon. Zjerzyło to włosy na głównie chłopaka. -Czy tu się może stać coś jeszcze dziwniejszego i strasznego? - spytał retorycznie, coraz mniej chętnie podążając za nadzwyczaj milczącą Violą, która pognała w kierunku ostatnich schodów. Już dawno zdawało się czuć cudzą obecność, jednak tutaj z każdym krokiem mogło się zdawać, że na wyższym piętrze jest mnóstwo innych... Bytów. Mgła była tu tak gęsta, że możnaby ją kroić nożem. Ponadto dało się usłyszeć przeraźliwe, ciche jęki i piski, a czasem wręcz odgłosy płaczących lub katowanych ludzi i pokemonów. Jednak jeden z odgłosów był jeszcze bardziej przerażający... -Dotarliście aż tutaj...? - usłyszęli skrzypiący, ochrypły, zniekształcony głos mężczyzny, dochodzący z piętra. Gdy Viola z kołatającym ze strachu sercem zrobiła krok w kolejnym pomieszczeniu. To różniło się nieco od poprzednich, bo wszystkie nagrobki były ustawione po bokach i wydawały się być złote... Choć w tej mgle ciężko to było stwierdzić. -Kim jesteś? - spytała, rozglądając się niepewnie. -Jestem samotny... - odparł głos niemal z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna z duszą na ramieniu powoli kroczyła w jego kierunku. Krok za krokiem, we wciąż narastającym napięciu. -Jestem bardzo samotny... - dodał, gdy do Violi niepewnie dołączył Brandon. -Zostaniecie tu ze mną? - spytał, ale wtedy głos dochodził jakby spod podłogi. Oboje poczuli, jak lodowate dłonie łapią je za kostki. Viola aż pisknęła ze strachu. -N-nie! - wrzasnął chłopak, próbując się oswobodzić. Dłonie jednak mocno go trzymały. Spod ziemi przed nimi wygrzebało się... Coś. Coś, co przypominało człowieka, jednak ta obwisła skóra, której miejscami brakowało, ten trupi wyraz twarzy i jej kolor, ten ieór zgnilizny i ogólny, przerażający stan ciała nie pozwalały na racjonalne ocenienie sytuacji. Brandon w panice wypuścił swojego Aerodaktyla, jednego z ostatnich jego pokemonów, które nadawały się do walki, by ich uwolnił. Ten jednak wystraszył się upiornej kreatury, a tym bardziej, gdy jedna z dłoni, tylko większa, skoczyła w jego kierunku i, zaciskając się w pięść, uderzyła go tak mocno w głowę, że wręcz skruszyła mu czaszkę. Aerodaktyl w ciężkim stanie upadł na ziemię, ledwo żywy. -Aero! - krzyknął chłopak ze łzami w oczach. -Nie zostaniemy tutaj! - stwierdziła hardo Viola, uwalniając swojego Blastoise. -Wodna broń i wodny puls! - rozkazała, wskazując za cel tą właśnie dłoń. O dziwo, mimo potężnego ataku, nie była zbyt silna i taka kombinacja sprawiła, że zniknęła na dobre. Dziewczyna po tym odetchnęła z ulgą, nie spodziewając się jednak, co stanie się za chwilę... Spod ziemi wyskoczyła kolejna, identyczna do poprzedniej, biała dłoń, która składając się w nożyce popędziła na Blastoise i zanim ktoś zdążył zareagować, wylądowała na jego szyi, odcinając mu głowę, która potoczyła się niczym piłka po podłodze sali... Blastoise... NIE ŻYJE! -C-co?! - pisknęła dziewczyna, zalewając się łzami. Straciła swojego pierwszego pokemona... Swojego ukochanego startera. Po co w ogóle wchodziła do tej wierzy? Trzeba było zawrócić, gdy jeszcze mogła! Teraz... Teraz jest już za późno. Pozostało jej tylko jedno... Spróbować pomścić swojego Blastoise! -Nie pozwolę, byś ginął na daremno! Alakazam! Twoja kolej! Psychika i Psychopromień! Tak, jak poprzednim razem, dłoń zniknęła po kombinacji ataków. Umrzyk jednak nie chciał wypuścić swoich nowych "przyjaciół"... Wolał, by zostali z nim na wieki. Viola już myślała, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim i pokona te żywe zwłoki, ale ponownie nie miała racji. Znikąd pojawił się nareszcie normalny pokemon - Gengar. Nie dość, że powstał wręcz z cienia, to jednym mrocznym plusem sprawił, że Alakazam był niezdolny do walki. -Uh... Butterfree! Zamęt i podmuch wiatru! - wciąż, mimo ciągłego widoku na zdekapitowanego Blastoise, dzielnie wysyłała kolejne pokemony do walki. Gengar i z nim szybko się rozprawił i, choć nieco oberwał, pokonał motylka jedną kulą cienia. -Grr! Charmeleon! Żar i gniew smoka! - przyzwała swojego ostatniego pokemona, po czym błagalnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Brandona. Zawsze miała jeszcze Dragonite Lenui, ale to... W ostatecznej ostateczności. Z plecaka chłopaka w końcu odważył się wyskoczyć Pikachu, aby jej pomóc. Przeciwnik jednak miał inne plany i z jego grobu wypełzł wielki Muk. Nic dziś nie szło dobrze młodym trenerom. -Piorun! - rozkazał Brandon, wiedząc że w innym wypadku... W sumie nie wiedział, co się stanie. Gengar oczywiście bez problemu jednym Grzmotem pokonał Charmeleona, a co do poke-szlamu... Okazał się szybszy, niż można się było spodziewać i wciągnął elektro mysz między swoje toksyczne warstwy. Oboje z napięciem patrzyli, jak po chwili ten coś wypluwa i... Przerazili się tym, co zobaczyli. Z Pikachu pozostał jedynie szkielet, który po chwili rozsypał się na pojedyńcze kości. Oboje byli przerażeni... Co się teraz z nimi stanie? -Nie mam innego wyjścia... - westchnęła załamana Viola sama do siebie, wyciągając skradziony ball. -Dragonite! Proszę, uratuj nas! - krzyknęła w akcie desperacji, gdy żółty smok stanął przed nimi, ku zdziwieniu Brandona. Zresztą nie tylko on był zaskoczony, bo sam pokemon nie wiedział, jak się tu znalazł. Widząc jednak przeciwnika... Postanowił pomóc młodym, jednak tylko na postanowieniu się skończyło... Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Gengar obezwładnił go grzmotem, po czym Muk dosłownie zjadł go w całości. -Nareszcie... Świerze mięso! - usłyszęli głos umrzyka i poczuli, jak trzymające ich dłonie zaczęły ich wciągać pod ziemię. -Viola krzyczała ze strachu i piszczała, póki nie zrobiło się jej czarno przed oczami, po czym jeszcze usłyszała dźwięk nadgryzanego mięsa... Potem już nic, tylko cisza... Ciąg dalszy... Nastąpi? Po słowie: Uf, to chyba wyszedł jeden z dłuższych odcinków xD Mam nadzieję, że każdy czuł to napięcie, które starałam się wprowadzić ;3 A co z tego wyniknie... Jak powyżej, ciąg dalszy... Być może nastąpi ;)